


Avengers Quarentine

by dead_but_living



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Baked Goods, Baking, Bruce Banner just wants to bake is cake, Bruce Banner listens to The Front Bottoms, Clint Barton started watching like three new shows, Corona - Freeform, Coronavirus, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, LEAVE HIM ALONE, Online Classes, Out of Character, Peter Parker has tiktok, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker listens to Girl In Red, Peter Parker said queer rights, Steve Rogers stress eats and exercises, Stress Baking, Stress Relief, Tags May Change, TikTok, Tony Stark is doing his best, Tony Stark stress cleans, quarentine, they're all doing their best, they're in quarentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: (I got upset that I couldn't find anything like this, so this is based on a post made by "itsallavengers" on Tumblr. I also didn't watch Endgame so just imagine that Infinity War didn't happen and then stuff went back to normal so this can exist. If you want, please leave suggestions for future chapters.)It's Quarentine time, and the Avengers are stuck in the tower together. What wacky shenanigans can happen?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Avengers Quarentine

I cringe as the empty bowl clatters to the floor, hoping nobody heard. I pick it up, quickly checking the time before going to find the recipe book. 

It's 2:34 AM, which is probably a bad time to bake, but we're quarentined, so oh well. 

I grab the thick book and quickly flip through the pages until I got to my target page- chocolate cake. I could use box mix, but it isn't the same.

I search the cupboard for some of the ingredients I need before realizing that I didn't know if Tony had cocoa powder, which is required for this recipe. 

"What are you doing this early?" I hear from behind me. Turning around, I realize Tony is standing in the doorway with a mug in his hand. 

"Uh, I could ask the same?" I answer, walking towards the fridge for the milk and eggs. 

"I've been trying to see if I can find a cure for the virus. Are you baking?" He said, walking over to the coffee machine nonchalantly. 

"... Yeah. It's a stress reliever for me. Also, do you have any cocoa powder? I'm making a chocolate cake." I asked, chacking the recipe before going to preheat the oven. 

"Yep, let me grab it." He said, walking to a higher cabinet and getting the ingredient from it. 

"Thank you." I said sincerely, taking the cocoa powder from him. "How have you been dealing with... This?" I asked.

"I've mostly been cleaning and trying to find a cure. I know Peter has been video calling a lot of his friends since he got quarentined with us, and everyone else has found other stress relievers." He answered, leaning against the counter while the coffee brews. "Peter tried to convince me to get some app everybody is using, I think it was 'Tiktok'? Yeah, it was called Tiktok."

He scoffed as I started laughing, grabbing a measuring cup.

"Yesterday, I walked in on Peter trying to convince Thor to get it and I spent twenty minutes trying to convince Thor not to. I feel like that would end in disaster." I chuckled, measuring out the flour.

"Now THAT would be interesting. Anyway, have fun. Oh yeah, and be careful with the cake, Steve has been stress eating and stress exercising recently." He said as he poured out his coffee, then leaving me be to my baking. 

I snickered, waving him off as he left the kitchen. 

After a bit, all the ingredients were measured out and put into the bowl. I decided to listen to a bit of music and chose to listen to The Front Bottoms, a band I have been listening to recently. As soon as I clicked on the playlist, Flying Model Rockets started playing and I smiled as I baked, my favorite song filling the room.


End file.
